A New Age A Sequel Trilogy
by Darth Nevaris
Summary: These are just short plot summaries of my own version of the sequel trilogy. The following is the second Episode of the trilogy. I'm revising Episode 7 so if you want to read Episode 7 before 8 then just stay tuned!
1. Episode 8: The Approaching Threat

**STAR WARS: EPISODE 8**

**THE APPROACHING THREAT**

**PLOT SYNOPSIS**

It has been 10 years since the events of Episode 7. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade now have a 10 year old son named Ben who is extremely strong with the force; even stronger than his grandfather, Anakin, was at his age. He is Luke's current padawan learner. Jacen Solo is now 29 years old and still serving the New Jedi Order faithfully. However, he doesn't have an apprentice. He usually accompanies his parents on some missions as a Jedi diplomat. His sister Jaina (25 years old) and brother Anakin (20 years old) are not currently present on Coruscant. They are undergoing the Jedi trials on Dagobah. As for Mara Jade and her former apprentice Tara Zhentalla, they are both a Jedi Master and Jedi Knight respectively. Mara Jade's new apprentice is Anakin Solo.

Boba Fett is rapidly assembling his new army on the planet of Concorde Dawn, the home-world of the Mandalorians. This army has hundreds of Bounty Hunters and warriors of all kinds. With the Empire long gone, many of the galaxy's bounty hunters had been at loose ends as the Empire usually had many assignments for them. It is almost time for Fett's army to strike.

During training on Concorde Dawn, Boba Fett meets an extremely powerful Dark Jedi named Galdavor. Galdavor is a Twi'lek with amazing force capabilities and lightsaber skills. (He is one of the most powerful Dark Side force users ever). He is has purple skin, yellow eyes, black robes, black boots, and black gloves with his pointy fingers sticking out, and sharp, fang-like teeth. He wields a single red-bladed lightsaber, made by himself. Galdavor grew up admiring Darth Vader and the Emperor (he was one of the few who knew that Emperor Palpatine and Darth Sidious were one and the same) as Sith lords. He heard stories about the Jedi but he believed that the Sith were the only force users in the galaxy. Because of these evil admirations, he was banished from his home-world of Ryloth and told never to return. Filled with anger, he did all he could to arrange a meeting with the Emperor. Palpatine saw a huge Force potential in Galdavor and wanted to teach him but did not want to betray Darth Vader, his apprentice. He gave Galdavor a Sith holocron to teach himself with. Using the holocron, Galdavor was able to learn the dark ways of the force and how to build and wield a lightsaber. Galdavor was the first force user in history to teach himself the ways of the Force. He became extremely powerful and later developed a squadron of about 10 Dark Jedi called the Galdavorians.

When Boba Fett sees his lightsaber, he attempts to attack Galdavor. After holding Fett off for the time being, Galdavor tells him that he is a Dark Jedi, warriors who use the powers of the Force for themselves. "I serve no Order", Galdavor tells Fett. After this, Boba Fett asks Galdavor if he will join him and his army to destroy the New Jedi Order. Galdavor agrees and says that he'll go back to Coruscant to gather his squadron, whom he says will be of major help to Boba Fett's cause.

Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, and Senator Leia Solo approach the Senate about the message they received from a New Republic spy about a giant army on Concorde Dawn. Mara Jade suddenly realizes that this must be the army that her former partner, Boba Fett, had been creating.

After much research, Luke discovers that Boba Fett's home-world is Concorde Dawn, thus proving that Mara Jade's prediction is true. After this, Luke contacts Jaina and Anakin Solo to come back to Coruscant.

Luke immediately decides to go to Concorde Dawn alone to scout things out, without anyone knowing. He boards his Jedi starfighter, which closely models the X-Wing fighters. He doesn't take R2. Before long, everyone, including the Solo family, becomes worried about Luke and wonders where he is.

Meanwhile, Luke lands on Concorde Dawn and finds his way to the massive Mandalorian base. He spots a nearby building and decides to check it out. He uses the Force to get past all the guards. While making his way through the building with walls dressed with many foreign symbols, he feels the Force strongly and senses many Force users. Finally he comes across the Galdavorians in training and spies on them from a window on a high corridor. After witnessing this group of highly trained Force-users, he returns to his ship and contacts Mara Jade via hologram. He tells her that he's learned of a squadron of about 10 or so powerful Jedi and that he needs her, Tara Zhentalla, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and a few other Jedi to help him destroy the Galdavorians. Mara Jade says OK and gets ready to leave while Luke hides himself in a Force cloud.

When everyone arrives, they all make their way back to the base. When they get there, they suddenly find the Galdavorians waiting for them, their lightsabers already ignited. The Jedi ignite their lightsabers and begin battling. There is no sign of the leader, Galdavor. After awhile, Boba Fett appears. Realizing that he'd be no match for all the Jedi, he tries to flee. Jacen spots him and immediately gives chase. Finally Boba Fett turns around and faces Jacen. After a spectacular fight, Jacen eventually kills Boba Fett.

Just after he does, he hears a lightsaber ignite behind him. It is Galdavor. They start dueling with their lighsabers and Jacen puts up a good fight but is ultimately defeated. Galdavor slices both Jacen's legs off is just about to destroy him when he is flung in the air and hurled against the cliff wall. It was Luke and he used the Force to send Galdavor flying through the air. Galdavor gets up and starts dueling with Luke.

One of the most spectacular lighsaber battles in Star Wars history ensues. Both Luke and Galdavor are highly skilled with a lighsaber and it is demonstrated in this ultimate showdown. Finally, Luke kills Galdavor by tripping him and then stabbing him in the stomach. He then uses the Force to levitate Jacen since both his legs are cut off. By the time they return to where the Jedi and Galdavorians were battling, the battle had ended. Mara Jade tells him that 3 Jedi were killed and that all but one of the Galdavorians was killed. One of them escaped the battle and was nowhere to be found. After burning the three Jedi's bodies which is how Jedi honor the dead warriors, everyone returns to Coruscant, totally oblivious of the army that still waits on Concorde Dawn.

When they arrive on Coruscant, Jacen gets transported to the Jedi Medical Headquarters and has bionic legs attached to his limbs to become the first cyborg Jedi ever.

Later on, Luke announces to the Senate that the mysterious Dark Jedi squadron known as the Galdavorians has been destroyed as well as Boba Fett but that the army still remains as a mystery and a threat to the New Republic.


	2. Episode 9: Fate of the Republic

**STAR WARS: EPISODE 9**

**FATE OF THE REPUBLIC**

**PLOT SYNOPSIS**

As the New Republic works feverishly to assemble its armies, the approaching threat looms nearer. Much has happened in the five years since the discovery of the hidden army on Concorde Dawn and the elimination of the Galdavorians. Ben, the son of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, has grown to be a mature and immensely powerful Jedi padawan. Jaina and Anakin Solo completed the trials on Dagobah successfully and are now honorable young Jedi knights. Both these two and their brother Jacen are part of the New Jedi Order's creation of "The Great Jedi Army".

As battle preparations come close to an end, Senator Leia Solo addresses the Senate and calls a vote on whether the Republic should attack first or wait for a possible attack from Boba Fett's army. The Senate ultimately votes for a Republic offensive because of the fact that with Fett's death, the army no longer has a leader and is probably in disarray. Or so, they think…

Contrary to the Senate's expectations, the army on Concorde Dawn is almost ready to wage war. Since the death of their leader, Boba Fett, the army has been governed and trained by the sole surviving Galdavorian who escaped the Jedi raid on their base, Plexa Cassu. Plexa is a Clawdite shape-shifter, the same species as Zam Wessel from Episode 2. During the battle between the Galdavorians and the Jedi, Plexa was stunned by a shock concussion grenade. The deadly shockwaves emitting from the explosion greatly affected the Clawdite's physical appearance and destroyed the organs in his body that allowed him to morph. When the grenade struck him, he was in the middle of morphing so the result was a disfigured half-Human/half-Clawdite being.

When the Senate announces that the Republic must strike Concorde Dawn immediately, Luke calls an important meeting between the Jedi Council, Han, Chewie, Lando, and Supreme Chancellor Mothma. They discuss critical battle plans and decide that five pairs of the Jedi Council members will lead five respective sections of the Republic troops. There will also be the Great Jedi Army which is responsible for protecting the Jedi Temple and the Republic offices. Luke appoints his nephew, Jacen, to lead the Great Jedi Army. The two remaining Council members, Luke and Mara Jade, have the choice of fighting in the war. Needless to say, Luke wants to fight but he urges Mara Jade to take Ben to Dagobah for the last part of his training. Luke had visions of training his son on Dagobah and felt that this was the only chance if he should die in the war.

Meanwhile, Plexa Cassu addresses the whole army of Concorde Dawn and tells them that their mission is to crush the capital and take command of the Republic. He also tells them that failure is unacceptable. Plexa plans to lead a group of the finest warriors in the army in an attack on the Jedi temple. He, himself, wants to seek out the head of the Jedi Council and destroy him.

While Luke is meditating, he feels something is his room and looks up. There, in front of him, is the ghost of his father, Anakin Skywalker. Luke is speechless but elated to see his father's face again. The ghost of Anakin tells Luke that the war will be very difficult and that he should trust in the Force. He then teaches Luke how to come back in spirit when he dies. When the ghost fades away, Luke walks out of his chambers very troubled about what he had just heard. He fears that his father told him these things because he knew that Luke would die.

At this time, as Han and Lando are making final battle preparations in the Republic Head Office, they receive a disturbing message from a nearby Republic Scout that hundreds of foreign fighters and battle ships are approaching Coruscant. Caught off guard, Han and Chewie make their way to the Millennium Falcon while Lando is sent to assemble the troops. The army of Concorde Dawn has struck first and it appears that the war will be fought on the defensive.

Upon hearing of the unexpected attack, Luke hastens to Mara Jade's chambers. He tells her that she should leave quickly before the battleships arrive. The three exchange hugs and good-byes. Gathering courage, Mara Jade and Ben make their way to a small Republic shuttle and leave for Dagobah, not knowing if they'd see Luke Skywalker again.

Under Lando's master battle planning and leadership, the Republic troops are already assembled over the only unoccupied plains of Coruscant, where the ground battle is to take place. Some of the Great Jedi Army is stationed with the troops and the other parts are scattered over the upper levels of Coruscant, ready for battle.

At the same time, the Millennium Falcon, followed by a massive armada of Republic fighters make their way through the atmosphere toward the Concorde Dawn battleships. The space battle begins as opposing fighters pour out of the battleships' main hangars. Laser fire is exchanged between the two sides as several tiny explosions only dot the surface of the Coruscant atmosphere.

Luke lands at the Jedi Temple just in time as the invasion troops of Concorde Dawn prepare to battle the Jedi. Plexa Cassu leads these invasion troops. Igniting his lightsaber and taking off his cloak, Luke prepares for the greatest battle of his life. With that, he yells, "For the New Order and for the Republic!" and the two sides engage.

Elsewhere, the Jedi fare well as they take down their enemies with relative ease. However, many Jedi have fallen and the war greatly resembles the Clone Wars.

Over the surface of Coruscant, Han and Chewie have successfully taken out most of the enemy battle ships. When they destroy the last cruiser, Han orders all remaining fighters to head back to the lower levels of Coruscant where they will take out the ground army. When the ground army is fully destroyed, the troops celebrate.

High up in the upper levels of Coruscant, the Jedi are getting pushed back into the Temple. Luke and a few other Jedi are all that is left to protect the Temple. Suddenly, Luke sees someone running down a narrow passage leading to the inner chambers. Luke immediately gives chase. As he emerges from the passage, he sees the figure standing in the middle of the grand Jedi hall. It's Plexa Cassu, leader of the armies of Concorde Dawn. Plexa ignites his lightsaber which startles Luke because he didn't know that the armies were being lead by a Dark Jedi. Luke asks who Plexa is and Plexa tells him that he is the surviving Galdavorian. Luke tries to persuade Pleaxa to join the Jedi but Plexa refuses and rushes toward Luke. They then duel amongst the statues of the greatest Jedi of all time. Unfortunately, Plexa is an extremely powerful Force user and Luke cannot destroy him. Each combatant is giving his all and not giving up anything. The two are about to exchange another blow when Han, Lando, and many Republic soldiers enter the hall. Han yells to Plexa to surrender but instead, Plexa performs an amazing stunt by back flipping up onto a high platform and jumping out the window. The soldiers are about to pursue him but Luke tells them to let him go. All involved in the war unite outside the Jedi Temple and celebrate their victory. Luke is happy for the Republic but realizes that the Dark Jedi still live and will remain a threat to the Jedi.

Fuming over his defeat, Plexa pilots his ship through hyperspace and plots the destination for the planet Korriban. He remembers Galdavor saying that the ancient ruins of Korriban hold all the secrets of the Sith. Plexa feels that learning the ways of the Sith and continuing to practice the dark side will be his only way to destroy the New Jedi Order. After living on Korriban for a few years and studying the ways of the Sith, Plexa converts his name to Darth Temor, continuing the Sith tradition of using Darth as his first name. Temor, in his native language, means "Greater than the first." Soon, Darth Temor feels he will become a powerful Sith Lord and the New Jedi Order will be at his mercy.


End file.
